Always and Forever
by magicaltears
Summary: Everyone thinks they know the story of Sirius Black, but do they really? What happened to his daughter, Aurora Elizabeth Black? She’s our favorite slayer of course! What happens when someone from the wizarding world finds her in SD? ON HIATUS!
1. Full Summary

-1Everyone thinks they know the story of Sirius Black, but do they really? What happened to his daughter, Aurora Elizabeth Black? She's our favorite slayer of course! What happens when someone from the wizarding world finds her in Sunnydale after everyone from the wizarding world believing she has been dead for the last 15 years? Well find out!


	2. Always and Forever

-1Title: Always and Forever

Author- Britt A.K.A. Magicaltears

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from BTVS or anything from HP. Sob If I did I promise there would be a lot of changes.

Summary-

A/N 1. This story has seriously been in my head for about 3 years now! And I am just getting around to writing it (Those of you who are reading my story Meant to Be, I have decided which one I am going to use. But you'll only find out which option I'm going to use if your reading this story grin so if your reading Meant to be and this, you're getting a little sneak preview. I'm using option 1. Writing this story is my option 2 without incorporating it into Meant to Be.)

A/N 2. The first couple of chapters will be with The Marauders, Lily, and a few more. Then we'll jump to Harry's 5th Year, BTVS 2nd season (By the way, curse? What curse? I don't remember Angel having a curse. And in my world, he doesn't.)

**A/N 3: Just to let everyone know…This is a year after they got out of Hogwarts. I guess I didn't make that clear earlier, but they are no longer in Hogwarts. Lily and James are already married and Sirius lives in the flat that he bought with the gold his uncle left him. He has more money than he can count so he can afford a child and he's an auror with James as his partner. Hope that clears up some of the confusion.**

Sirius Black was a handsome man, and he knew it. He had piercing bluish silver eyes that could make anyone melt. His long black hair was always neat and tidy, and he held himself with an air of regality.

"BLACK!"

Sirius stopped and turned around, staring into the face of his ex girlfriend. Now, everyone who knew Sirius Black, knew that had a lot of different girlfriends, and he broke up with them for really stupid reasons. This was not however the case with Beth. He broke up with her for a purely scientific reason, she was a psycho.

"Hey Beth, What's up?"

Beth Monroe glared at her ex, how could he be so flippant when her world was crashing down on her shoulders…oh that's right, he didn't know yet. Well, no time like the present.

"I'm pregnant Black."

Sirius' heart skipped a beat.

"Please repeat that."

"I said I'm pregnant. But I don't want the baby. Either I'm going to have an abortion, or I'll carry and have the baby, and then you can have the little thing."

Sirius looked at the cruel woman in shock. Sure, he knew that there were women out there who didn't want kids, but he had never heard of anyone talking about their unborn child like that. Even his own mother coddled him when he was a newborn, or at least that's what his cousin told him. He couldn't remember anything else but harsh words and beatings from his parents, but according to his favorite cousin, Andromeda, his mother coddled him when he was an infant and when she found out she was pregnant, she was thrilled. Sirius snapped back to the present and glared at the woman standing in front of him.

"How can you be so cold?"

Beth sneered at the black-haired man.

"I don't want it. Take your pick and make it quick as I have some place that I need to be."

"Well I do want my child."

Beth nodded.

"Fine, I'll call you when I go into labor. I'm 6 months along."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, they had only been broken up for three months which means he got her pregnant when they were still going strong in their relationship.

"You don't look 6 months along. I cant even tell your pregnant."

"Concealment charms Black."

Sirius watched the pregnant woman walk away, knowing that his life had just changed forever.

'_I need a drink. No…I need 2 drinks. NO! What I need is….'_

"PRONGS?!!?!?!?!?!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James Potter was the happiest guy in the world in his own opinion. He had dashing good looks, his best friend and auror partner had always been by his side and would always be by his side, his wife was his darling Lily flower, and he had coffee.

'_Nothing can bring my mood down today.'_

James thought to himself.

Then James heart the scream and he jumped so high that he spilt his coffee all over himself.

'_Okay, except maybe that.'_

Sirius ran into the office and skipped to a stop in front of his best friend.

"I have a big problem!"

James quickly muttered a quick _'Scourgify' _to rid his clothes of the spilt coffee and then quirked an eyebrow at the distraught man.

"Padfoot, it's 6:15 in the morning, how can you have a big problem this early in the morning?"

"I'm a multi tasker?"

James rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Pads?"

"I'm going to be a father."

James knew he had heard wrong.

"What?!"

Sirius nodded.

"Beth is pregnant and she doesn't want the baby. She gave me two options. Either I take complete custody of the baby after he or she is born, or she has an abortion. James, she was so cruel! The way she was talking about our child. She called the baby an it!"

"So what did you choose?"

James asked his best friend, already knowing the answer.

Sirius smiled and looked up at his partner.

"Think you and Lily will help me set up the nursery and baby proof my flat?"

TBC! Okay, I know it was kinda short. But I am typing this in the parking lot of my school waiting for my next class to start, and I wrote this chapter in my government class. You know, plot bunnies need to really take a break when I have finals coming up next week! But no, they have no respect for us starving college students!


	3. Lily in Shock

Lily in Shock. (Chapter 2)

James and Sirius quickly apparated to The Potter House in Godrics Hollow and burst in the doors.

"James Potter! Sirius Black! Why do you have to make so much noise upon entering a room?"

James smirked at his wife, ignoring her question.

"Hello Flower. We have some interesting news."

Lily Potter rolled her eyes, their interesting news was never interesting to anyone but them. The news was probably someone fell and hurt themselves.

"What's this so called interesting news?"

James looked at his best friend.

"Sirius, want to tell her?"

Lily looked at the long-haired man and thought he looked kind of pale.

"Siri? You ok?"

Sirius nodded and took a deep breath.

"Lily, I'm going to be a father in about 3 months."

Lily took one look at both the men's faces between bursting out laughing.

"That's…A….Good….One….But…It's….Not….April….Fools….Day….Yet!"

Lily finally spit out while laughing.

James looked at his wife in fear for her sanity.

"Uh…Lils, you okay?"

Lily stopped laughing though she was still someone giggling.

"That's a good one you two. Everyone knows that Sirius Black wouldn't do parenthood."

Sirius looked stricken.

"We're not kidding around Mrs. Potter. I really am going to be a father and thanks for the vote of confidence."

Lily looked at her husband for confirmation, and upon seeing him nod she walked over to Sirius and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean that you wouldn't make a good father. What I meant was that you had always said that you didn't want kids right away because you weren't done having fun."

Sirius nodded.

"I have always said that, but when your ex girlfriend comes up to you telling you she's pregnant, and that the baby is yours, and if you don't take care of he/she she's going to have an abortion, you jump into fatherhood really quickly."

Lily looked at Sirius in shock.

"Amanda said that?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No, Not Amanda."

"So Linda said that?"

"No, Not Linda."

"So Kim said that?"

Sirius sighed in frustration.

"Lily, shush for a minute a listen. It wasn't any of them, by the way, you just listed two girls, Kim and Linda, who were more than 9 months ago so it couldn't be either one of them. And no it wasn't Amanda! It's Beth! Beth's pregnant with my child!"

Lily looked shocked again.

"Beth? I'm surprised she even told you about the baby at all to be perfectly honest about you."

Sirius nodded as well.

"I am too. But she told me and now I'm going to be a father."

Lily smiled at the man who she looked to as a big brother.

"I'm happy for you Siri. I know you'll make a great father."

Sirius smiled, and in his eyes you could tell this was one of the happiest days of his life. He quickly took Lily in his arms and swung her around.

"Will you two help me?"

Lily nodded.

"We can go shopping for baby stuff! Little clothes, little bibs, little shoes, stuffed animals, crib, diapers, bottles.."

Lily continued to list stuff and she started to get a glint in her eyes. James saw the glint and groaned.

"Great Padfoot, she's got the look."

Sirius quirked his eyebrow.

"The look?"

James nodded.

"The look that women get when they start thinking about babies, next thing you know she'll be trying to talk me into having a baby."

Lily smacked her husband on the back of the head.

"No James, don't worry. I want kids, definitely, but I don't want them right now. We have a lot more to do before we can settle down and have kids."

James sighed in relief and smiled at his partner in life (Lily) and in partner in crime (Sirius).

"So, who wants to go shopping?"

TBC! Okay, I had originally planned to have the shopping scene in this one, but I have a feeling if I don't update a few of my other stories today, my readers my throw rotten tomatoes at me, and that would be really bad since I'm allergic to tomatoes. ;). Please review, I Haven't gotten many on this yet so I hope to get a few more. Oh, and I changed the category to Harry Potter instead of Buffy the Vampire Slayer because it's going to have more HP characters in it than BtVS, at least for a while. J. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	4. Shopping with the Marauders

Shopping with the Marauders (Can we say Uh oh?) Chapter 3

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING CHAPTER: Okay, I went back and messed with the chapters, this is the chapter that was originally chapter 3. I went and added a better summary as the first chapter, then made the original chapter the 2nd chapter. Sorry if this confused you guys, but I have only added one chapter today. I went back and redid the summary because I have gotten 5 reviews on 4 chapters, and this really depresses me. So I thought if I redid the summary, more people would read. Sorry everyone for the confusion!

A/N: Oh yeah, by way. I'm from the states, so if some of the stores or anything else I mention in this story (or any of my stories for that matter) don't exist in Europe, please forgive me.

Lily knew this was a bad idea as soon as she stepped into Baby's R Us. Shopping with two mature adult males would be one thing, but shopping with James and Sirius was a whole other.

"Okay boys, we need to do this efficiently. Now, what is the first thing your going to need for the baby Sirius?"

James and Sirius both smiled at each other before shouting…

"TOYS!"

Before Lily could even process what was said, the two "men" were over looking at toys that were 5-7 year olds such as a toy horse that actually moved on its own and miniature robots that actually walked and talked.

"James Potter! Sirius Black! Get over here now!"

The two black haired males looked over at the red haired woman before walking towards her with guilty looks on their faces.

"Now, you two will stick by me. I know what I'm doing as A.) I'm a woman, and B.) My cousin had a baby two years ago and I helped her buy and set up everything in the nursery. Now, you two will behave yourselves. Sirius, we're here to buy stuff for your child, not to watch you and my husband act like children!"

The boys did look highly embarrassed now.

"Sorry Lily."

They both said in unison.

"Now, let's start with the first thing your going to need. Do you know what that is?"

Lily felt like she was tutoring someone, which in all aspects she guessed she was.

"Uh…a crib?"

Lily smiled.

"That's right! Now, do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No, I didn't even have time to ask. She just told me she'd call me when she went into labor! Lily you should have heard her. She was so harsh."

Lily could tell that her husband's best friend was working himself up into a fit.

"It's okay Sirius. We'll get neutral stuff today and then when the baby is born you can get some gender selective stuff. How does that sound?"

Sirius nodded and smiled at his friends wife.

"Thanks Lily. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Lily smiled back before walking over to the cribs.

"So Sirius, what do you want the baby to be?"

Sirius smiled at the female.

"Honestly? I hope it's a girl."

Lily and James both smiled. They could definitely see Sirius with a little girl.

"She'd be your little princess wouldn't she Pads?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yep! And she wouldn't be allowed to date until she was 35!"

Lily just snorted.

"Uh huh. How about we split up and look for a crib for Sirius' daughter?"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"I said I wanted a daughter, doesn't mean I'm going to have a daughter."

Lily smiled.

"I just have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

James nodded.

"Me too man."

Sirius smiled a giddy smile.

"Okay, lets look around."

Lily and James went down one isle, where Sirius went straight to what looked like the most expensive crib section in the entire store.

'_Only the best for my daughter.'_

While looking up the isle, he immediately saw one that he loved. He quickly called his friends over and showed them the crib.

"Lils, look at this one."

Lily smiled when she saw it, she knew it was perfect for her friend's child. It was a beautiful natural colored wood, the sides sort of curved in and it had a drawer under it for some of the child's things (By the way, anything I list is on Baby's R Us. At the bottom of this chapter I'll give you the names of each individual piece of furniture so you can get a better picture of what exactly I'm talking about.). Both sides were high enough to where the baby couldn't get out when he or she was older, but low enough to where when the baby was older, he or she could hold onto it to stand.

"It's perfect Sirius, and it'd be perfect for a boy or a girl, and it'll be easy to match things with."

Sirius nodded. Lily called a salesperson over to them.

"We'd like to take this crib ma'am. We're going to be here for a while shopping for my friend's first child, but we do know for a fact we want this crib."

The saleswoman, Stacy, nodded slightly.

"Okay, well here's an order form. Just write down all the information for each piece of furniture that you want, and when you're done, bring it to me and we'll get you all squared away."

Lily, Sirius and James all smiled at Stacy before heading over to the mattresses. It was an easy selection as Sirius had always needed a soft mattress, but with a little support, so they got the perfect mattress to fit inside the crib. Their next stop was to look at dressers. They quickly found a dresser to match the exact wood of the crib. It had the same curved sides as the crib as well. Looking at it, on your left hand side there were three long drawers, and on the right hand side stood a one door cabinet for more clothes and other things to be put in. The top was a changing table which was good so they didn't have to buy one separately. Lily had been designated as the person to write everything down on the order form, so she quickly did and they headed over to the bassinets for Sirius to put in his room.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a soda."

Lily looked at her husband.

"You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

James smirked.

"Yes Lilikins, I'll be fine in the muggle world for 10 minutes by myself."

Lily nodded her head.

"Okay, try to find us when you're done. Merlin knows where we'll be by then."

James nodded and quickly went over to the item he saw in the corner, it would be perfect for Sirius.

Meanwhile Sirius and Lily went over to the basinets.

"What do you think about this one?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No, I'm trying to find stuff that completely matches."

Lily sighed.

"Sirius, a basinet isn't going to match the wood in the nursery. It doesn't need to as it's not going in the nursery, it's going in your room."

Sirius nodded and smiled.

"I know, but that one does match the color of my bedroom set. And it's musical!"

Lily smirked, knowing that Sirius would be a good dad by just the way he was obsessing over the nursery that the baby wouldn't have a clue if stuff matched in or not. He also wanted the best for his child. Some would say that it was left over from his upbringing, but she knew better. He just wanted his child to grow up a happy and loved baby.

"Your right, it's perfect."

The basinet in question was an Eddie Bauer Musical Rocking Basinet. It had five different lullabies (Which was pretty useless as Sirius had a wonderful voice and Lily knew he would be singing to his child constantly), and a gentle rocking motion that would help put the baby to sleep. Lily quickly scribbled the information down before heading over to the hampers. Sirius immediately saw one that he had to have and picked it up, showing it to Lily. It was shaped like a dog, which Lily giggled at.

"How do you know your child is going to like dogs?"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, sweetheart. I can turn into a dog, trust me, my kid is going to love dogs!"

Lily knew that this particular conversation was over, not that she minded, the hamper was awfully cute.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

While Lily and Sirius were looking for random things, James Potter saw one thing that he knew his best friend would love. He found the perfect rocking chair that could go into his daughter's room. Yes, James knew his best friend was going to have a girl, he just knew it. He also knew that Sirius would stay awake all night with his little girl, and he needed something to sit in. He quickly found a salesperson and told her that he wanted this wrapped up and sent to his own house, he would give it to Sirius once they got home since he knew that Lily and Sirius would forget about a chair. The chair in question was perfect, the wood on it matched the nursery furniture and the cushions were a beige color with a matching foot stool. It was technically a glider and an ottoman according to the tag, but James had no idea what that meant, so in his mind, it was a rocking chair and a foot stool.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

James quickly made his way back over to his wife and best friend as they were headed towards the bottles.

"How many bottles do you think I should get?"

Lily smiled.

"A lot, because being a single parent, you're not going to have time to be constantly washing bottles."

Sirius nodded and picked up the Born Free newborn bottle starter set. Lily smiled and also picked up a few more packages of the Born Free bottles, just to be on the safe side.

"I'll go grab you some brushes so that you can wash them really well."

Sirius raised his eyebrow at her. They had all clearly forgotten they were wizards.

"Uh..Lils. I don't think I'll need to worry about that, you know, being a wizard and all. I do have a wand and do know plenty of cleaning spells."

James laughed and Lily blushed.

"Oh, right."

The trio quickly headed over to look at the burping pads. James quickly picked up a set of two burping pads that had "All about me" sewn in black writing, the burping pad being plain white.

"These are definitely the ones you are getting, because if your daughter or son is anything like you, these will definitely fit."

Sirius tried to look affronted, but he couldn't help but smile. He knew that in his world, it would always be about his child. Lily ran off to grab a cart, seeing as now it came to the little stuff, they needed it, and put the items in the cart before heading off to find the bedding for the crib. Upon arrival, they all agreed quickly on the bedding. It was perfect for any child, boy or girl, and it was still quite adorable. It had moons and stars all over it. It was a 6 piece set that came with quilt, bumper, sheet, diaper stacker, window valance, and dust ruffle. Lily quickly picked up the set and laid it in the cart as well. The trio quickly went over to the bath section, picking out a Summer Infant Soothing Spa and Shower Baby Bath

Which really wasn't needed, but Sirius thought it looked cool. Lily tried to get him to get the classic newborn tub, but he would hear nothing of it. James just shook his head, and put the item in the cart. Sirius Quickly grabbed a cute towel and washcloth set that he saw, which matched the bedding in a way.

"Hey Pads, I know a couple of really important things we are forgetting."

Sirius looked at James.

"Like what?"

"A car seat would be nice. You're buying all this stuff for your place. Well how are you going to get your kid home if there's no car seat to put her in?"

Sirius blushed, as did Lily. They had both completely forgotten about it.

"Oops. Well, lead the way Jamie."

James glared at Sirius before heading over to the car seats. After much debate, the three finally decided on the Maxi-Cosi Mico Infant Car Seat which looked comfortable and had a lot of safety features on it.

"Hey Pads, do you want a regular diaper bag or a sort of backpack?"

"Backpack, diaper bags are definitely not for me."

James nodded and ran over, quickly finding one that his friend would like. Running back over to Sirius, he showed him the DadGear Sport Diaper Bag - Reversible flap - Retro Stripe Blue. It was basically a diaper bag on the inside, but looked like a blue messenger back on the outside.

"Nice score Prongs."

James beamed, he knew he'd get this stuff eventually. This was definitely good practice for when Lily and him had kids.

"We need to get a stroller."

Sirius nodded and followed Lily towards the strollers. They quickly picked one out the Bugaboo FROG Stroller, it was black, which originally none of them wanted, but since no one knew for sure (even though the were almost positive) what the sex of the baby would be, they needed to be prepared. Lily quickly also grabbed The First Years 2-Pack Newborn Soothies without Case which were supposed to be the best pacifiers for newborns.

Sirius made his way towards the newborn and infant clothes. Lily giggled, Sirius was having way too much fun with this.

"Sirius, you do know you have three months. We don't need to get EVERYTHING today."

Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"I know, but I'm excited, and I want to get everything done quickly. Over the next two and a half months I'm going to be working a lot to save up money so I can take off a few weeks from work to spend with my kid. So I want everything ready so it'll be one less thing I'll be stressing about."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. Sirius was actually thinking for once. He really was growing up.

"Besides, the quicker I get this stuff out of the way, the quicker Prongs and I can look at the toys!"

Lily groaned, then again, maybe not.

"Okay Sirius, it's October now. So the baby should be born around January, correct?"

Sirius nodded.

"Okay, then your going to need some long sleeved outfits as well as some short sleeved.

Lily and Sirius quickly grabbed a few small body suits made for infants. Sirius had decided to wait to get most of the baby clothes until the baby was born, so he could actually get something other than white. James looked at his wife with puppy dog eyes.

"Lily, can we PLEASE go look at the toys now?"

Lily smirked.

"Okay, fine, but be good!"

Sirius and James high fived each other before running towards the baby toys. Lily rolled her eyes. Once she arrived near the boys, she smiled as they had gotten five stuffed animals. One was in the shape of a black dog, one was of a small rat (Lily didn't particularly like that one but it wasn't her choice so she kept her mouth shut), one was of a white stag, one was of a brown wolf, and the last one happened the be Lily's favorite. It was of a white lioness with a purple lily sewn onto it's side.

"Okay boys, I think we're about done here."

Lily and James left Sirius to go pay for everything (If you want to know how much all this cost in american dollars, let me know, because I added it all up. However, I am not even going to attempt to say how much it would cost in European money so yeah. Lol).

Sirius arranged for all the furniture to be brought over to his flat in two days time. He took the bags that held all the littler stuff and he walked over to where his friends stood.

"Thanks for your help."

James and Lily smiled.

"No problem Pads, but why didn't you have them deliver your stuff tomorrow? I thought you wanted to get everything done quickly."

Sirius grimaced.

"Because I have a lot of cleaning to do."

James laughed.

"Would you like me to come over tomorrow and help?"

Sirius smiled.

"I'd love you forever Jamie boy!"

"I'll see if Peter and Remus will come over too. That way you can tell them the good news."

Sirius nodded.

"Lily, are you going to come over too?"

Lily nodded.

"Sure Sirius. I'll help."

Sirius quickly bid his friends goodbye before apparating to his flat. He quickly looked around and groaned. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

TBC! Okay, I had WAY too much fun with this chapter! Lol. Sorry for those of you who were bored out of their minds, but I couldn't help it. I decided not to post the furniture and stuff here. If you are really that interested in seeing what it all looks like, leave me a review and I'll send you the info. Please review! I feel as if I'm writing this story for me only, which makes me sad. L. Anyway, please review!


	5. Cleaning Sirius' Flat Part 1

Cleaning Sirius' flat Part 1

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING CHAPTER: Okay, I went back and messed with the chapters, this is the chapter that was originally chapter 4. I went and added a better summary as the first chapter, then made the original chapter the 2nd chapter. Sorry if this confused you guys, but I have only added one chapter today. I went back and redid the summary because I have gotten 5 reviews on 4 chapters, and this really depresses me. So I thought if I redid the summary, more people would read. Sorry everyone for the confusion!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the plot so far!

Sirius sat straight up, looking around to see what had rudely woken him up. He noticed in the corner, his three best friends were cackling.

"What's so funny?"

James and Peter laughed harder, Remus tried to stop himself enough to answer his friend.

"Go look in the mirror Pads."

Sirius grumbled about having to get up, but he did and went to go look at the mirror. Someone Cough James Cough had died his hair…PINK!

Sirius growled and looked at his best friend, no one touched his hair.

"Run."

James knew that look, and he took the animagus' advice, he ran.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Lily sighed as she finished putting the groceries away. This was her normal routine. She knew Sirius ate out all the time because he hated going to the grocery store, so every two weeks she'd go shopping for food for her own house, she always picked up two of everything and brought it over for Sirius. He always offered to pay her back, and she always refused. Before she could even attempt to walk up the stairs, she saw her husband running with a scared look on his face, chasing behind him was a pink-haired Sirius.

"What in Merlin is going on in here?"

Both men stopped and looked at Lily. James looked guilty, Sirius looked murderous.

"See my hair Lily? This is what your husband thinks is a funny joke!"

Lily tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Well Sirius, it does make you look sort of funny."

Sirius glared even harder.

"Lily, if I find my wand, your husband will be a duck for the rest of his life. And instead of babies you'll have little ducklings, so I advise one of you to TURN MY HAIR BACK NOW!"

Lily winced and quickly drew her wand, turning Sirius' hair back it's normal black color. Sirius ran to a mirror and sighed in relief as he saw his beautiful locks back to their normal color.

"Thank you. Now, why in Merlin are you four here so early?"

By this time Peter and Remus had come downstairs and they were all standing in the living room.

"Well Padfoot, we are here to help you clean this place."

Sirius nodded, remembering yesterday now.

"Right, well, let me get changed and we can start."

Lily shook her head.

"We'll go ahead and start while your changing. James and I will clean up in here (the living room), Peter and Remus, why don't you two start cleaning the downstairs bathroom, Sirius when your done changing, start on your room, then when we're finished down here, we'll come up and help you on your room. Then the five of us will clean the guest room that your turning into a nursery, that's the one you'll want to clean the most, as well as your room since the baby will be spending a lot of time in both. The four boys nodded their heads before going off to do their thing.

Okay, this chapter was really really really short! I'm embarrassed to post it, but I have already lost this stupid chapter twice because my computer has crashed, so I wanted to get it out before I lost it again. So I apologize for it's shortness, if I have time, I'll type the next chapter later tonight and I'll post it. Please review.


	6. Cleaning Sirius' Flat part 2

-1_"Well Padfoot, we are here to help you clean this place."_

_Sirius nodded, remembering yesterday now. _

"_Right, well, let me get changed and we can start."_

_Lily shook her head._

"_We'll go ahead and start while your changing. James and I will clean up in here (the living room), Peter and Remus, why don't you two start cleaning the downstairs bathroom, Sirius when your done changing, start on your room, then when we're finished down here, we'll come up and help you on your room. Then the five of us will clean the guest room that your turning into a nursery, that's the one you'll want to clean the most, as well as your room since the baby will be spending a lot of time in both. The four boys nodded their heads before going off to do their thing._

Sirius stepped into his room and groaned, they certainly had a lot of work to do. He quickly changed into an old Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt and some loose jeans. After throwing his hair up into a low pony tail just to keep it out of his face, he started throwing his dirty clothes which littered the floor, into a laundry hamper for him to clean later. After finding all of his clothes (some of which had been missing for a few months), he made his bed somewhat messily. Looking around the room he groaned again and conjured a few dusting and cleaning products and set to work.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

While Sirius was cleaning his room upstairs, Lily and James started to tackle the living room.

"How can Sirius live like this? There is dust everywhere."

James smiled at his wife.

"Well love, in case you've forgotten, Sirius is rarely here. He's either at work, at the pub, or at our house."

Lily laughed.

"True. Does he realize that when his child comes into the world, he'll no longer be able to constantly go to the pub to try and lure women back here?"

James shrugged.

"I don't know, but I will be sure to remind him constantly."

Lily nodded.

"That would probably be a good idea."

James just laughed and continued to clean his friends living room as best as he could, not that it mattered because whatever any of the three men cleaned, Lily was sure to go back over it to make sure it was clean enough.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Remus glared at the back of his friends head. He knew it was mean, yet he couldn't help but think that the cleaning of the bathroom would be easier without Peter there, as he wasn't doing much cleaning.

"Uh Pete, why don't you go and see if Lily and James need any help in the living room? I can finish up in here."

Peter shook his head.

"Actually, I have got to go. I just remembered my mother needed me to pick up some groceries."

Remus couldn't help but notice that Peter seemed to be holding in a wince and he was gripped his left arm.

"Is everything okay Pete?"

When Peter noticed that his friend's attention was on his arm, he quickly let it go and tried to maintain a calm expression.

"Yeah Remus, just have a bad memory."

Remus nodded and Peter all but ran out of the room, shouting his apologies and goodbyes at the other people in the house.

Remus shook his head, knowing there was something going on with his friend and quietly vowing to figure out what.

TBC! I know this chapter was a short short chapter, but I couldn't help it. It's 4:35 AM and I still havent been to bed yet. So yeah. lol. Please read and review, I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner!


	7. Authors Note

ON HIATUS.

Authors Note: Okay, I have gotten 7 reviews on this fic and that really discourages me as I am loving writing it. However, I am going to put this fic TEMPORARILY on hiatus as I work on a couple of my more-read stories. Now I say that I am putting this on hiatus, but if I get enough people telling me they want more, then I'll write more, if not, then I wont. It's as simple as that. J.

Thanks to the four of you who have reviewed so far, I love you guys! Hugs and Kisses


	8. Finding Out

Always and Forever Chapter 7

* * *

Sirius sighed as he flopped down on his now completely cleaned off black leather couch.

"Merlin Padfoot."

"What?"

James Potter stared at his best friend incredulously.

"Sirius, it took 3 wizards and 1 witch ALL day to clean this place. It shouldn't have taken us more than an hour."

Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"I know, it's just with all the things that I've been up too at work and with the Order, I just haven't had time to clean up."

James nodded his head, completely in tune with his friend's explanation.

"Well all I can say is that you better keep this place clean. Especially after you bring the baby home."

The two black haired men turned to look at the red-headed woman with huge smiles on their faces.

"AND NO PRANKS BOYS!"

* * *

Sirius smiled as he shut off the phone with his ex. She had called to let him know a very crucial detail of his child's life, and he couldn't wait to tell his best friend. Grabbing his wand he ran out of the door, and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"LILY! PRONGS!"

James and Lily came running down the stairs, staring at the animagus in fear.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius grinned.

"Not a thing, Beth called me a little bit ago."

Lily quirked her eyebrow.

"And that's a good thing how?"

James nodded.

"Yeah man, you weren't this excited that she called when you two were together."

Sirius smiled again.

"She had a healer's appointment today. She found out the sex of the baby!"

Lily shrieked.

"So!! Tell us what your going to have!"

Sirius grabbed his best friend's wife and twirled her around in the air before setting her down quickly.

"I am going to be the father of a beautiful baby girl!!"

Lily shouted her congratulations before throwing her arms around her surrogate brother in law. James smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend and his wife.

"That's great Pads. I told you you'd end up having a girl."

Sirius smiled and nodded, nothing could bring his mood down today.

* * *

Beth sighed, just having hung up the phone with Sirius. She didn't know why she cared so much. She had already had the papers drawn up giving Sirius complete custody of their child. However, she was starting to regret it.

'Oh well, hopefully after I go through labor there will be no more regrets.'

* * *

TBC! Okay I know this was ridiculously short. But I Haven't updated it since January 28th, and that was only the Authors Note saying it was going on hiatus. After a review yesterday I decided to take another crack at this fic. Hopefully I'll get a few more reviews. Anyway, hope you liked it so far. There's a teaser for the next chapter below. :D.

* * *

Teaser: Sirius sighed, knowing he needed sleep, however the ringing of his telephone quickly drowned out his need for sleep.

"Hello?"

Sirius winced as he heard a screaming in his ear.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR ARSE DOWN TO ST. MUNGOS NOW!"


	9. Beth's Regrets

Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the name Aurora Elizabeth. However I cannot say I own the character as she grows up to be Buffy Summers, the lovely slayer. lol. So I own nothing!

* * *

2 Months Later

* * *

"So Pads, how's life?"

Sirius looked at his best friend with an incredulous look on his face.

"Uh Prongs, we're partners. We see each other every day. You know how my life's going."

James nodded.

"True, however you were completely staring off into space and I wanted to start up a conversation and that's the first thing that came to mind."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot."

James smacked his friend upside the head.

"shut up SERIOUS."

Sirius couldn't even extend the energy to comment on the overly used pun.

"Prongs, I think I'm going to head home. I'm exhausted. I've been working so much that I've cut back on sleep and I'm finally starting to feel it."

James nodded and with a wave Sirius apparated back to his flat.

* * *

Once Sirius arrived back at his flat he fell straight on the couch, immediately falling into a dreamless sleep.

It didn't last long however because the telephone woke him up. Sirius sighed, trying to ignore it. When whoever was on the phone didn't stop calling he stood up and padded over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

Sirius winced as he heard a screaming voice in his ear.

"SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR ARSE DOWN TO ST. MUNGOS NOW!"

* * *

"May I help you?"

Sirius smiled at the pretty young nurse who was seated at the receptionist's desk.

"Yes actually, I am looking for Beth Monroe."

Heather, the nurse, looked down at the paper for a moment before looking up into the pair of beautiful blue eyes that she felt as if she would melt if she stared to long.

"She's in room 243, it's right down the hall, make a right."

Sirius shot her a dazzling smile before taking off down the hall. When he finally found the right room he knocked and walked in.

"Hey Beth."

Beth looked up and saw Sirius standing in the door way.

"Hello. You can come in you know."

Sirius smiled sheepishly before walking into the room further and sitting down next to Beth.

"How are you feeling?"

Truthfully, Beth was feeling awful. She had given birth to a healthy 8 pound 7 ounce girl and before she had even seen what the child looked like, she was taken away from her. She had turned in the paperwork last week that gave Sirius full custody of the child so she had no legal rights.

"I'm fine Black. If you want to see your kid she's in the nursery. Go to the nurses station and show then your ID, they'll take you to your kid."

It hurt Beth more than she wanted to admit to talk about her child in this way, but she knew that if she didn't she would break down, and she refused to give Sirius Black something to hold against her.

"You had the baby already?"

Beth nodded.

"Yes, goodbye Black."

Sirius stole one more look at his ex before walking out of the room and back towards the nurses station.

"Excuse me?"

Heather looked up and into the same blue eyes as before.

"Did you find Ms. Monroe's room alright?"

Sirius smiled.

"Yes I did. Actually she told me to come here and show someone my ID and they could take me to my daughter."

Heather looked at Beth's chart for a moment and after seeing the note on the chart about the father having full custody, she smiled.

"Sure, can I see your ID?"

Sirius pulled out his wallet and handed Heather his Auror ID, she scanned it with her wand, making a copy of it before handing it back to the black haired man.

"If you'll follow me you can meet your daughter."

Sirius followed the young brunette, smiling all along the way.

* * *

TBC! Okay I know this was really short but I couldn't help it. I have a bunch of stuff to do but I wanted to write this chapter before I went out to do my errands. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Always and Forever

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own NO ONE! Aurora sorta belongs to me (as a baby) but as an adult she'll be Buffy so she sorta doesn't belong to me.

Author's Note: HOLY CRAP! It's been a long time! I am so sorry it's been so long. However you can thank 'I made this for you' for this update as she went and reviewed every chapter today (including all my crazy authors notes) and begged for an update so this one is for you! *Smiles*

Author's Note 2: Before anyone asks, yes I went and deleted all the lame authors notes and we're back on a regular track. *Smiles* Now on with the fic.

* * *

He couldn't believe it…he really couldn't. He knew that this is what he had been waiting for since the day Beth had come to him and told him she was pregnant, but at this moment it all became real. Beth had given birth to their child, already signed the paperwork giving him full custody, and now he was a father…He had a daughter.

"Mr. Black?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the young woman in front of him calling his name.

"It's Sirius…Mr. Black reminds me of my father and that disturbs me more than you'll ever want to know." He automatically corrected. It was true, he HATED being called Mr. Black as it reminded him of his father but it also reminded him of his Hogwarts years. Whenever Professor McGonagall would get annoyed with him she'd either scream out his entire name or call him Mr. Black…neither one were acceptable to him so he definitely preferred to be called Sirius.

The young woman smiled at the dark haired man and nodded her head in assent. "Sirius, if you'll wash your hands at that sink so you don't give the baby any germs then I'll take you to see her." It was odd to see a man of his age so excited to be a father, especially when it wasn't his wife, girlfriend, or fiancé who was giving birth…but rather an ex girlfriend who had signed over all parental rights to him. The entire OBGYN floor was informed of the situation between Sirius Black and Beth Monroe in case there were any problems once the child was born. They weren't told why things had gone the way that they had obviously, they were only told that Sirius Black would be called when the child was born (which was harsh in her opinion as most people wanted to see their child being brought into the world) and that after the child was born Beth Monroe would have no further contact with the little one.

The young woman's thoughts were broken when she heard the faucet shut off and she smiled, pushing open the doors to the nursery and heading over to the bed where the newest child lay asleep. The little girl was wrapped in a pink blanket and on her crib it simply said 'Baby Girl Black'. She looked at the young man and smiled, his face was in awe of the child. "We'll need you to fill out the paperwork for her birth certificate Sirius." She told him quietly, not wanting to disturb him or the children around her. She handed him the clip board and watched as he filled it out quickly, having obviously thought about the information that was needed before being handed it back. She smiled in thanks. "I'll give you two some privacy. You are allowed to stay in here tonight and she'll be discharged in the morning so you can take her home." She told him quietly and walked out the door.

Sirius simply stared at the tiny girl In the crib in front of him. He was surprised that the nurse didn't offer him any tips but looking around he saw a few nurses around him tending to other infants so he figured that if he needed help they would assist him. However being a proud man he wanted to try this on his own. However before he could start his fatherly duty the nurse asked him to fill out the paperwork for his child's birth certificate. He quickly did, grinning as he wrote his name next to Father…and felt his heart burst when he filled out his child's name…Aurora Elizabeth Black…Rory for short. After the young nurse had left he stared at the child in front of him for a moment before reaching in and picking her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Hello little one." He cooed in a voice that he never even knew existed in him. He felt lighter, happier, whole…his daughter was in his arms and everything was perfect. "I'm your daddy." He told her. Before he could continue talking he watched as his daughter's eyes opened and he got to witness for the first time his child's eyes. He knew that all babies had blue eyes, but these were different. They were blue as his were…almost to where it looked as if she was looking through you. Sirius couldn't help but stare into his daughter's eyes…it was almost as if she knew exactly who he was and exactly who she was. Her eyes looked happy, but as if they had seem more than he ever would.

Sirius shook his head and grinned down at his baby girl. "I promise Aurora…I'll always be here for you. I love you more than words can say and no matter what happens, I'll always be here. You're my world love…always and forever." He told her.

"Excuse me sir." He turned his eyes to another woman, this one had a name tag on it that said 'Cheryl' on it. "Your daughter needs to be fed. Would you like to feed her or would you like me to feed her while you watch?" She asked in a slightly patronizing tone. Sirius had a feeling he would get this a lot as he was a single father and not even 19 years old. "I'll feed her thank you very much." He told her in the same tone and smiled when another nurse handed him a bottle that had 'Baby Black' on it. He sat down in the rocking chair and for the first time was able to watch his daughter eat her breakfast. He leaned a kiss down on her forehead and grinned. "Welcome to the world Rory."

* * *

Alright, there's a long(er) chapter for you to say I'm sorry for the 2 year wait. However I think the reasoning behind this is because no one was reviewing it. I'd love to get a ton of reviews for this chapter but either way I'll update a lot sooner than I did. Thanks to those who have reviewed in the past and hope you like the next installment of 'Always and Forever'


End file.
